The present invention relates generally to the field of computers, and more particularly to portable user behavior patterns.
There are many sensors and actuators available in the living environment that may continuously detect the environment's condition and a user's behavior in order to react to a particular environment condition. As such, the sensor and actuator may be fully connected to a smart home (or smart building) controller so that the user's behaviors may be recorded and analyzed in a way that the system can predict the type of settings that may be most suitable for a user in a particular environment. This is a typical smart home setting in which the user's behaviors may be captured to generate a behavior pattern.